


Time For Truth

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Your feelings for Sonny are easily understood yet difficult to act upon.





	Time For Truth

When Sonny Carisi first joined SVU you had no opinions about the man. He was new, he had yet to prove himself to you and he was also replacing Nick. Nick, your friend and partner, the person you had relied on for quite sometime. The two of you still talked, he sent pictures of Zara and Gil and you knew he was happy in California. That didn’t mean that you were happy to have a replacement. You understood that SVU needed someone on the team but you didn’t want a new partner, not this quick anyway.

And yet, over those first few months of working with Sonny you became friends. It happened by working cases together, by staying later than everyone else to do homework and by studying together. When Sonny let slip he was studying to be a lawyer you volunteered to help him when he needed it, turns out by doing that you’d discover how much the two of you had in common. Overtime it seemed he had begun mentioning you to his family as his mom had started making extra food for Sonny to give you.

But months turned into one year of being partners and then your feelings changed. It was sudden, you didn’t even anticipate but one day it was there. Love. The two of you were hanging out at Sonny’s apartment, taking a break from prepping him for the bar when you looked at him shoving pizza in his face and realizing that this was it. That you had fallen hard for your partner.

Except, he was your partner, and he never gave you any indication of wanting to be more. Thus, you kept your feelings to yourself and tried to move on. You tried dating but you found your mind always drifted to Sonny. Always drifted to the man with the bright blue eyes that you were in love with, the one you would never tell. But eventually you moved on.

Or you tried to, wanted to at least. It had been sudden but you found someone you actually wanted to date and so you had been for the past three months. Key word: had been. Coming over to pick something up from his apartment you had expected it to only be him there, not have the door answered by the person he was cheating on you with.

It felt weird to cry over him but you did, and then you didn’t want to go home. Instead you made your way to the one place that you knew you’d be ok. Sonny’s apartment. Whatever had happened you knew you could trust Sonny, but you also knew that it was time you told him how you felt.

So now you were standing at the door of Sonny’s apartment staring at him as he asked you what was wrong and shaking your head no when he asked if you wanted to come inside.

“No, no it’s just. He cheated on me which, like it matters. But it doesn’t. I can’t explain it but it just doesn’t matter. What matters is that, well. I love you Sonny Carisi and I don’t care what you say next I just needed you to know.”

Sonny opened his mouth and began to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
